


Cold Dreamer, Hot Dreams

by Carnia



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kinda sad but not really, M/M, Overwhelmed, Symbolism, Wet Dream, souji can't handle wet dreams, souji was sure he was ace but then yosuke happened, yes he had a boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnia/pseuds/Carnia
Summary: Souji dozes off in class and has an embarrassing dream





	Cold Dreamer, Hot Dreams

It was a slow, cold day. Class dragged along going over tired lessons that Souji had studied ahead for. He had already taken notes and was now lazily reading over them as the teacher covered the topic. Souji didn't exactly have the odds on his side, his coat was perfectly warm, he stayed up late translating and the tired atmosphere and occasional student yawning quickly got to him. Before he knew it his head became heavy against his hand and his eyelids drooped until the dull voice of his teacher faded away.

It was the type of dream that just sort of happens and you don't pay it much mind, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Warmth was what he felt, pressing against his front and lips. Souji had become known for being a strangely cold person, not in the emotional sense, but physically, it was just what he was used to, so that should have made the contrast all the more jarring, but it just wasn't. It was familiar and friendly, it reminded him of...

Yosuke's hands slid up the back of his shirt, his finger tips were so warm against Souji's skin. The two of them weren't really anywhere that Souji cared about much, maybe on a couch? That wasn't his concern, what he was interested in was Yosuke. Yosuke. Yosuke. His crush. The only person he'd ever wanted, the person who's hot breath was the only thing keeping Souji from freezing to death right there. The brunet's hands traveled down, pressing hard into his skin and hooking fingers into his pants. 

"Partner~ You really like me, huh?"

That voice sent electricity up Souji's spine, it was so deep and serious it made his thighs shake. His reaction pulled a teasing chuckle from Yosuke, but Souji didn't care, he wanted this so bad, to be held. His arms were around the brunet's neck now, arching his back into the other,

'I want to touch him...' he thought 'so bad...I want to...'

Yosuke feverishly kissed Souji, and Souji let him, opening his mouth and wistfully engaging. Yosuke's hands went to his thighs, pushing Souji onto his back. It was then everything changed, his heart sped up, his hands shook and he stared at Yosuke towering over him. Would they really? The other began unbuttoning his jeans and a whole new feeling overtook Souji's system, it wasn't quite want, so much more intense and urgent. What was the word? Lust. Pleasure racked Souji's body unlike anything he'd ever experienced, but it was too much. The emotions welled up and stormed into something akin to panic, his head was fuzzy before, but now hectic. Everything. All of his muscles jerked and suddenly he was on the floor.

He wasn't breathing and his eyes were open, but everything was blurry. And loud. Kind of? His vision cleared and he was in his classroom, everyone was staring and his face was hot from the dream. Yosuke was sitting what seemed like miles above him in his seat, a confused, but entertained grin on his face. 

"You ok there, buddy?" he asked above the scattered giggles, offering his hand

Souji subconsciously went to take it but flinched away from it when their fingers brushed and he was shocked with how hot Yosuke's skin seemed, this was real life and it wasn't normal. He paused for a moment and then took it, feeling the heat from his partner's hand travel up his arm.

Souji spent the rest of class, wide awake, staring at his hand and trying to remember that dream.


End file.
